1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pizza screen manufacturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pizza screen manufacturing apparatus which is able to double fold a peripheral edge of the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innovations for a pizza screen manufacturing apparatus have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. D459,939, invented by Johnson, titled, Football-shaped pizza screen which is an ornamental design for a football-shaped pizza screen.
The above patented invention differs from the present invention because it fail to describe or claim the apparatus of manufacturing and also has a metal edge along its periphery which is undesirable since the heat distribution is uneven through the bottom surface area of the pizza.
Numerous innovations for a pizza screen manufacturing apparatus have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are pizza screens all have an outer peripheral edge that is metal which unevenly distributes heat over the bottom surface area of the pizza causing unevenly distributed cooking and browning of the dough.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: manufacturing the other peripheral edge in thinner metal. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because it utilizes a folding process to manufacture the entire screen from the same material.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of pizza screen manufacturing.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims pizza and baking screens with perforated central area and solid metal periphery.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a pizza screen that can evenly distribute heat throughout its surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pizza screen manufacturing apparatus having a base, plate, first brace, second brace, wheel, motor, folder, crimper, flattener, and press.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the base having a right base stanchion and left base stanchion.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the plate having a plate groove, plate center, plate shaft, and plate wheel.
When the first brace is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has a first brace left opening and first brace right opening.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the second brace has a second brace opening and second brace sanction.
Another feature of the present invention is that the folder has a folder stylus and folder disc.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that the crimper has a crimper stylus and a crimper disc.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the flattener has a flattener roller.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is that the press has a press plate.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94pizza screen manufacturing apparatus (10)
12xe2x80x94base (12)
12Rxe2x80x94right base stanchion (12R)
12Lxe2x80x94left base stanchion (12L)
14xe2x80x94plate (14)
14Axe2x80x94plate groove (14A)
14Bxe2x80x94plate center (14B)
14Cxe2x80x94plate shaft (14C)
14Dxe2x80x94plate wheel (14D)
16xe2x80x94first brace (16)
16Lxe2x80x94first brace left opening (16L)
16Rxe2x80x94first brace right opening (16R)
18xe2x80x94second brace (18)
18Axe2x80x94second brace opening (18A)
18Bxe2x80x94second brace sanction (18B)
20xe2x80x94wheel (20)
22xe2x80x94motor (22)
24Lxe2x80x94folder (24L)
24LAxe2x80x94folder stylus (24LA)
24LBxe2x80x94folder disc (24LB)
24Rxe2x80x94crimper (24R)
24RAxe2x80x94crimper stylus (24RA)
24RBxe2x80x94crimper disc (24RB)
26xe2x80x94flattener (26)
26Axe2x80x94flattener roller (26A)
28xe2x80x94press (28)
28Axe2x80x94press plate (28A)